An Unlikely Assassination
In the large archipelago named Tottoland specifically, whole cake island resides Charlotte Reese. He is taking a break from the demanding job of being a pirate. He is taking a leisure walk through the island, Through all the bustling people. He is soon recognized by a group of people as a member of the valkyrie pirates and a member of the Charlotte family who once presided of the large vast archipelago. He stopped for a small meal extremely bored by the lack of things to do on the island. "I wonder when we will be sent out again, Though working sucks everything else is boring to me". He says after letting out a big sigh and finishing up his meal. " I wonder if I will get to engage in a fight soon". He says reminiscing on some of his earlier battles and adventures being a pirate. "Hm, I feel as though I may be engaging in a battle really soon". He says looking of out over the horizon obviously bored but slightly exited. "Oh geez oh man this is not my day." A voice muttered to itself on a nearby rooftop. "This damn sniper is jammed, not to mention I spilled coffee all over my nice clothes." He complained, rubbing the clearly brown stain on his black goat with his hand, only for his white gloves to also become smeared. This was Mort, an infamous mercenary in the underworld for his odd methods and surprisingly decent track record, all at a very affordable price. This caused people to often call him the Bargain Bin Mercenary or the Budget Assassin. He picked up the sniper rifle and stared down at his target, gauging the distance. He extended his arm back as it extended further than any arm should go. For Mort was no simple man, he was the consumer of the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Mukade. This devil fruit made him a Centipede Human. "I'm about 90% sure that this will still kill him if it hits the back of his neck." Mort mumbled to himself as he took aim and fired. His arm rocketed forwards as it release the sniper rifle, tossing it in a perfect spiral at speeds that would surely snap the spine if it connected. "Maybe I can go home early today." He thought eagerly. "Right on time". Reese said as he utilized his mastery in soru to quickly dodge the attack. He soon appeared outside staring straight at the man resembling a centipede. He stared him down taking not of his features and traits. "Wow I've never fought a centipede before, or whatever he is. He says before scratching his head wondering what he is. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter". He soon within the blink of an eye if not faster he appeared behind The man attempting to kill him. He soon bends down pivoting his foot in order to add an immense amount of impact as he prepares to strike the mercenary with his elbow now coated in busoshoku haki. "What?" Mort mouthed as he watched the as the man dodged the sniper as it crashed into the shop. Glass and debris scattered everywhere as he hear a faint yell, from what sounded like an older man screaming about the condition of his leg. "Maybe I should just leave." He thought to himself as he turned away from the street only to find himself face to face with an elbow. "On second thought..." He shuddered as his head twisted itself out of the way, causing the man's arm to go right through the open space in his twirling, centipede-like neck. "Wiggly Neck: Improper Greeting." He shouted. With Reese's arm now in between his long neck, and with each segment of his neck having two feet on it, his true talent would now be shown. Mort was a master of Hasshoken in his own right, and it could be generated through every single limb on his body. Reese would soon find his arm assaulted with numerous and continuos shockwaves of air, all designed to pierce and crush even his arm, even through haki. Quickly using Soru to dodge the attack and create some distance Reese is now on the other end of the rooftop. "Yuck, I can't believe my hand almost touched that". He said disgusted once again by the man before him."Well, I guess getting up close isn't working I have a fail-safe. He said before widely opening his third eye the gold-plated cover over his eyes starts to build up energy and radiation. Soon it releases a concussive blast moving faster than any eye can see and it will surely destroy or severely injure The mercenary and being back to the edge of a rooftop he is left with little Room to dodge. "Geez this guy is a quick one." Mort spoke aloud, finally activating his own kenbunshoku haki. He immediately turned to once again view Reese up on another roof. "Why are you running? I just want to kill you for money." Mort asked the man, of course as he spoke he noticed an enormous amount of energy building up in Reese's shiny new third eye. "Oh geez that does not look good." Mort shouted nervously as he began quickly move backwards, away from the blast. Of course in his haste he'd miscalculated his distance and sent himself tumbling off the rooftop. However Mort quickly reoriented himself as he fell, gripping the building and catching himself as the shockwave shot over him. He paused, using his kenbunshoku haki to scan the building. With a couple taps from his many legs he sent many shockwaves through the building. Due to his skill he could cause the shockwaves to travel through objects without damaging them, only exploding at a certain point. Mort hand specifically mapped the shockwaves to travel to the part of the building below Reese, causing the ground below him to erupt upwards, sending massive amounts of debris at him. Reese perplexed by the mercenaries weird nature doesn't have enough time to activate his Kenbunshoku Haki to sense the attack so he is bombarded with debris though he dodges a large amount he is still struck. He jumps to the next building over, he gathers himself brushing himself off. "Wow, who knew such an odd creature would provide me with such a fun time. Who are you sir and now that I think of it why do you wanna kill me". Reese says exited for the battle to come as well as the mercenaries answer. Mort hopped back atop the building, noticing Reese on the nearby roof. "Finally hit him huh, must been soru or something. Guess if you destroy the ground they can't exactly kick off it huh." He thought to himself as he stared down Reese. "Umm someone paid me too kill you to be entirely honest. I'm just trying to do my job so I can go home and finish reading that book about murdering a talking whale." Moby Richard was a book about a sophisticated whale, murdered by an angry old pirate. It was about his children dealing with loss, revenge, and being incapable of removing their monocles. With his piece said and done, Mort extended his arms outwards, as the legs upon them began releasing an array of hasshoken shockwaves at Reese. Reese backs off of the building coating his fingers in busoshoku haki to stab them into the wall of the building in order to keep him from falling. Though by doing so he effectively dodges the incoming attack. He pulls himself back up atop the building. "Look your not the only one that can hang off buildings". He says laughing amused by the current battle. "Hey mercenary you never did tell me your name, i really do wanna know".Reese says jokingly before thinking to himself. "Well physical attacks don't work to well against this guy so maybe I should do something longer ranged". He quickly has a revelation he cocks his leg back utilizing Rankyaku to send a sharp blade of compressed air at the mercenary. "I don't want to tell you, it's not relevant or smart on my part. I gain nothing." He shouted back to Reese. Almost a moment later a blade of air was heading right for his head, aiming to chop it off. Mort quickly leaned back, falling flat against the roof as the blade shot over him, slamming into the building behind him, causing debris to fall the to street below. "Yeah that looked like Rankyaku to me, this guy is definitely a user of Rokushiki." He thought before hopping to his feet, narrowing his eyes at Reese. He grabbed a handful of knives from a pouch on his belt, they began to vibrate in his hand as he tossed them at Reese with considerable speed, some heading straight for him while others seemed to be aimed at the surrounding area, though it looked more like he just messed up his throw. "Wow, This guy is really clumsy. First, he falls off the building then flat on his ass, now he is messing up his throw". Reese thought to himself scratching his head in confusion. He enhances his eyes slightly to see the vibrations of the knives coming at him. "Are those blades vibrating". He says squinting at the blades before remembering the blades will soon hit if he doesn't react in time. He then runs forward and jumps to the building that the Mercenary resides on just barely missing the knives."Dang those almost got me, Ohh hi Mr.Mercenary". He says staring at mort uneasy about being on the same building as him. "How about we take this to the ground this whole rooftop thing is making me kinda uneasy I feel like I'm gonna fall". He says as he walks of the building once again charging his eye to now destroy the building under the mans feet. As Reese moved towards the edge of the building, Mort ran, jumping across the gap to the building Reese was previously on. As he landed he whipped his hands around, collecting the stray knives as he gathered more from his pouch as well. The knives began to vibrate again as he tossed them in tune with Reese's beam hitting the building he was just on. The dust partially obscured the knives as he threw even more of them across the gap, with many flying of course into the buildings or the ground around the area. A couple still flew for Reese though. "You can do whatever man, I don't judge." Mort shouted back to him, movings his hands into a foreign position. "Now's the time to use it huh, guess it'll be a real interesting to see if anyone will but the mixtape." He thought. "Where the fuck is this Reese guy". A new face now entered the scene walking up to the coffee shop now noticing its destruction. "What the hell, he was supposed to be in that Cafe, Where could he be". The woman pulls out a piece of cloth smelling it deeply her eyes glaring deeply in a single direction. "I Guess he's that way then, what a drag, I expected this to be easy, my employer better be paying me extra for having to use my devil fruit". The woman takes off seemingly toward the direction she looks towards in the first place. The woman now arriving at her target, only to see them engaging in combat with the Budget Assassin, Mort. "MORT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOING AFTER MY TARGET!!" The woman screamed so loud she shattered windows and pierce the ears of all who were close enough to hear her. She charged at the man shattering the floor Beneath him with a kick. "That'll teach you to not go for my target again". "Gah who the fuck are you?" Mort exclaimed backpedaling away from the woman. "Why do you know my name? Are you here to kill him too?" He exclaimed. Pointing vaguely at where Reese had run off to. "No shit Sherlock, of course, I'm here to kill him". The woman approached Mort slowly and smugly. "You can call me Lilith, but I'm sure you already know who I am, being the beautiful, illustrious, voluptuous, and strong bounty hunter that I am". Lillith says flipping her hair like a mad woman. "Who?" Mort blinked his weird bug eyes one at a time. "I'm already getting paid to kill him so you can go kill someone else alright." He stated as he turned away from her and hopped away across the roofs, chasing after Reese. A vein appeared on Lilliths forehead. The floor opened up chains reaching out from what looks like hell latching onto Mort pulling him back to where he stood prior. "I'm being offered a pretty penny to kill that kid and I won't lose that money". She raced off towards Reese almost out of their sights leaving Mort tied up. While the chains seemed to surround Mort none of them touched him, they all hovered a good few inches away from his body almost as if an invisible aura was stopping them. The chains began to shake as they shattered apart. "That was really uncool of ya." Mort sigh, giving a shrug to particularly no one. Mort hopped off dashing across the rooftops as he quickly caught up to the girl. "I you want to die over the money I can do that ya know." He spoke as he pivoted in front of her. Tapping the air with his fingers as shockwaves erupted from them, flying straight at her. Lillith summoned chains from all directions, they weaved together creating a shield blocking the shockwaves. "I've seen children stronger than you, I won't be the one to die here today". A gigantic door appeared, it opened to a place that seems to be hell, blood-curdling screams and cries could be heard from inside. A strong force began sucking everything in front of it inside ripping buildings apart. Lillith jumped to the top of the door standing atop it. "ADAMANTIUM CHAINS!!!". She screamed atop her lungs as thick chains shot forward at unimaginable speed going towards Mort. They were clearly too strong for him to break, and to fast to dodge. "Really I feel like 5 year olds don't destroy buildings but I mean I guess I've seen weirder." Mort shrugged, the insult passing right over his head. He watched as the girl hopped into the air on top of what appeared to be a massive door. "Weird...." Mort commented, mainly to himself as the door began sucking in furniture and loose debris from the area around them. Mort himself seemed to be unmoved by the suction though, he hummed as he steadied himself. Chains then shot from the door, barreling towards him at extremely high speeds. Mort however could keep up. He held his hands forwards as the chains would come to an abrupt halt, unable to move forwards anymore even though they clearly struggled to. "Can you give me your employers contact info? I'm pretty sure they hire people that kill their assets and I could always use more work." He shouted to her. As he did this vibrations had been moving through the suspended chains. They quickly jumped from the ends of the chains up at the girl as a barrage of invisible shockwaves. "My employer is very secretive, I doubt any information I give you about him would help you with getting in contact with them". Lilith seemed unfazed by the fact that Mort stopped her chains. Lillith jumped from the door effectively dodging the Shockwaves. The door began to close sucking the chains back with it, before vanishing with a mighty roar. "Looks like I'm gonna have to drag you to hell with my own two hand's". Lillith began growing fur, she became three times taller, she grew jagged teeth, she had become what some would call a werewolf, but something was different, she was terrifying and much larger, it was almost as if the hounds crawled from hell themselves. She slammed her paws down to the floor crumbling the building and terrain below them before racing off on all four in the direction of a now long gone Reese. "I'm gonna get that money". As she spoke her voice rumbled the floor with how deep it had become. The chains tugged begging to return to their home and Mort abided, releasing them from his trap and allowing them to return, they vibrated as they went. "Nah I'll definitely get to them. Nothing stops persistence." He watched as she grew, cocking his head slightly as she took on a wolflike visage. "Man that's pretty cool, we should get one of those." He thought to himself nodding with vigor. As she landed she sent cracks through the building, causing part of it to fall. "Hey so are we gonna fight or..." She dashed off before he could finish. Mort turned in the direction she ran off in and took off. It didn't take very much time for Mort to catch up to her. He appeared in front of her, firing a shockwave from his arm once again. "The money is mine!" He shouted following the shockwave with a punch aimed straight for her face. Lillth rather than dodging let out a mighty roar sending out her own shockwaves, thus canceling out the waves coming directly at her. Then behind Mort almost instantly 8 chains came at him with high speeds in all different directions. While her chains were attacking from behind she sent a roar shockwave directly at Mort as pincer him from both sides. "I wonder whose gonna be getting the money now". "Still me." Mort replied as the shockwave connected with his body, however it did not budge him, instead it disappeared before eight forceful shockwaves shot out of him and clashed against the chains. Mort meanwhile hopped towards her grinning, if you could even call it grinning. His punch still aimed directly for her face. However with his other hand he drew a couple knives from his belt tossing them wildly around the area. Lillith Caught the punch with her teeth, slightly biting down before releasing his arm and jumping to the next building over. She once again let out a roar, but not directed towards Mort but at the building, he stands on. She crumbled the building with her mighty roar. "You know, you're really annoying, this battle isn't getting us anywhere and if you haven't realized, Reese is long gone, so what exactly are we fighting for?". She says as she reverts to her prior form standing atop the next building over. Presumptuous of her to think she could just bite him and get away with it. His fist entered her mouth as he quickly enhanced the chitin around his arm, strengthening it to strive off her powerful bite force. However as she attempted to let go, Mort held fast. She may have opened her mouth to let go but Mort's hand firmly gripped the inside of her mouth, taking advantage of her enhanced bone structure to anchor his hand within her mouth. Her attempts to flee would be impossible. He could see it in her eyes, her words. "Reese isn't here anymore so I want my money. And If I can't get it from him it's coming from either your pockets or your pelt." Mort chuckled, the menacing threat of his words being completely overshadowed by his oddly upbeat voice. "The only reason I haven't killed you is that your pelt is worthless if there's none of it left." The girl would feel his arm and hand softly vibrating, more a threat than an attack but it was clear that at this distance he could probably blast her internal organs with one of his shockwaves with relative ease. "Well, I guess if your gonna sell my pelt, you should get the most pelt possible". She mumbled with Mort's hand in her mouth. Soon enough her werewolf-like appearance changes, she grew miles taller than she was previously, she was no longer on her hind legs but instead on all fours. She had become so big that Mort's hand was dwarfed by the size of her Jaw, Two new heads the size of the center one grew and stared at Mort with a terrifying glare. Now with Mort's hand still stuck in her mouth, both of her heads attack him from both side's with great force, almost as though he was now fighting three. "Oh wow this is great." Mort exclaimed as he stood upon the lip of the large dogs jaw, his hand still in her mouth. As the other heads nipped at him he moved backwards, partially into her mouth. He grabbed a knife from his belt and examined the area before quickly stabbing it into the soft flesh below the tongue. He would quickly dash forwards, using shockwaves to keep the tongue up as he ran across the soft flesh to the connective tissue, slicing up the tongue with the vibrating knife. The end result would be a split tongue and one very upset puppy. "Ew, you taste like shit". Lillith mumbled with Mort inside her mouth. Lillith would coat the entire inside of her mouth with Busoshoku Haki as to avoid getting her tongue cut out. "Did you just try to cut out my tongue? What the fuck is wrong with you?". Lillith opened her jaw wide, The inside of her mouth instantly grew hotter and in an instant, she let out a roar of Hell Flame, with enough force to propel Mort out of her mouth. The roar only strengthened the flames sending shockwaves out of her mouth coupled with the incinerating flames. "I've never eaten fried bugs before, I wonder how they taste". The mouth farthest to the left spoke while the center one was blasting flames and shockwaves. Mort's knife struck the haki, clashing briefly before it bounced off. "Well it'd be easier to focus if you stopped talking so I just thought I'd slice it." He replied placing the knife back in his belt. As he turned to sense the heat welling up within her. The roar shot outwards in massive shockwave of fire. Mort instinctively coated his body in haki, as the flames barreled towards him. The shockwaves approached him but did nothing to him. He stood within the mouth as if not even the slightest breeze passed over him, however th shockwave was clearly still there. The fire too had no effect as it passed over him, he'd felt hotter. Mort drew his knife again, this time it was coated in black. He stabbed it down into the mouth, straight though her haki, dashing forwards as he would slice a line from her mouth that extended all the way up her tongue, cutting it in two. After the fire ended, lillith felt mort begin to try slicing into her mouth once again. She knew that after a short class Mort's haki would win so she filled her mouth not with fire but with a large amount of saliva. She then speeds off in a particular direction before spitting him out with the rest of her saliva. As the saliva poured in, Mort was not phased. As it curled towards him it would find it could not reach him. Small shockwaves that his body emitted pushed the saliva away as he dug his knife deeper. He cut through the mouth as he moved through it, slicing her tongue so it split. "Last chance girly, either pay me or I'm killing you." Mort shouted, still standing within her mouth. As the dog tried to spit he dug his knife into the side of her mouth, handing there as the saliva fell out. He pulled another knife from his belt, lacing it with a thick liquid poison from his mouth. It was diluted enough not to kill but would cause extreme illness. Mort began to make clicking noises to imitate the sound of a clock. "FUCK YOU". Lillith winced in pain, she knew there was only one thing she could do. The same door to hell opened once again she raced inside as the door closed behind her. Now in her domain being the place it is, living beings cant reside within hell for long periods of time. Mort would begin to deteriorate and would soon die. Lillith knew the effects would begin in almost an instant, she opened her mouth wide many chains flying into her mouth from around her attempting to attack Mort. Mort watched the door appear before him through her teeth. He took no time in dealing with it this time. As the doors began to open he let got, tossing the haki imbued knife that he'd coated in poison into her uvula before dashing through the gap in her teeth. He quickly extended an arm outwards, stretching all the way to the gate. The other hand held onto her fur. As his extended arm hit the gate it began to shudder. The two would watch as the gate began to break down, disappearing as it shook apart. "Alright I'm taking this as you denying me my money." Mort spoke as he landed atop her head. He drew a sword, imbuing it with haki before stabbing it at her head. He would then hit he body with his fist, sending a wave of vibrations through her that moved through her body, aiming to explicitly strike her heart. ~Lilith Retreated Rp End~ Category:Role-Plays